Rabbit 20
Rabbit #20 (username Tony) was a member of the Angora division in Tournament Two. He was part of the pre-tournament chat, and was originally sorted into the English Lop division as Rabbit #104. He was then moved to the Netherland Dwarfs as #60, before finally being moved to the Angora division (and his final number, #20). During his time in the Angora division, he and Rabbit #01 were lovers. #20 was eliminated some time after Trial Three, after being killed by the Rake while on special assignment from HABIT. History Rabbit #20 was highly active in the pre-tournament chat. Though he wasn't well-liked by the other Rabbits at the time (due to his tendency to call out absurd and childish behavior), his common sense earned him praise from HABIT. #20 was initially sorted into the English Lop division as #104. Unlike in the pre-tournament chat, he was well-liked by his fellow Rabbit, and in fact became a leading candidate for Division Leader. Just a few days into the tournament, however, HABIT moved #104 to the Netherland Dwarf division, where he became Rabbit #60. Even later, he was moved to his final spot in the Angora Division, where he became Rabbit #20. Personality #20 was a rather laid back, honest fellow. He had a dry sense of humor, and was given to ribbing and making terrible puns (mostly at Rabbit #00's expense). He wasn't afraid to speak his mind or admonish his fellow Rabbits for behaving stupidly. Abilities #20 showed himself to have both great deal of common sense and a good understanding of human nature. (However, he preferred to hide both behind a veil of sarcasm and puns). Relationships HABIT From the very beginning, #20 showed a great deal of respect for HABIT. He was the only Rabbit to address HABIT as "Boss" (rather than "Sir"), and was quick to remind the Rabbits (including himself) of their "place" in the game. HABIT surprisingly reciprocated, affectionately nicknaming #20 "Kiddo" and inviting him into calls outside his division just to allow him to harass #00. For a time, it was speculated that #20 had replaced #00 as HABIT's "Favorite" Rabbit. Rabbit #00 #00 and #20 had one of the biggest rivalries in the tournament. Unlike most of the other Rabbits, #20 didn't seem the slightest bit intimidated by #00, and took great delight in mocking him and triggering his temper. After his mocking drove #00 to a murderous rage during the October 8th Angora call, however, #20 was so shocked and guilt-stricken that he nominated himself for division Runt. (Despite this, he apparently continued taunting #00 to some degree, as "Same 0l Same 0l" shows #00 angrily exclaiming "Dammit, Twenty!" while staring at his computer screen.) Rabbit #01 #01 and #20 first met face-to-face when #20 chose them as the target for his "assignment" from HABIT. The two had a brutal beatdown, which ultimately ended in a draw. After that, they formed a bond of mutual respect. After #20 moved to Angora division, their bond was strengthened tenfold; #01 and #20 became each others' strongest supporters, quick to defend and defer to one another. In November, the two officially became lovers, and remained as such until #20's death. Rabbit #152 #152 was one of #20's (then #104) closest friends in the English Lop division. The pair bonded when #152 was the only Rabbit to recognize his Johnny Cash reference (a quote from "Ring of Fire"). Quotes "Those that seek the insane out of mere curiosity are just that, curious. Those that seek it out of the satisfaction of building your adrenaline, well then that just makes you even that much more dangerous." –English Lop chat (during a discussion about why the Rabbits signed up). "If that's how my cards fall, then I can't really stop the dealer can I? But, I'll be damned if I don't at least play the game." – English Lop chat. "Hey Marty, I drove my car all the way to Australia, and guess where I parked? ...'Out back!'" – Private message from 10/6, one of #20's many (successful) attempts to annoy #00. "I just was strolling in the old cotton field and decided, y'know, to hop on in." – 10/8 Angora division call (after #00 asked what he was doing outside his division). Trivia * Alias/Nickname: Kiddo (HABIT), * #20's favorite snack food (as stated on many occasions) was pizza rolls. He once stated that any kitchen is incomplete without them. * #20 was the only Rabbit in the tournament to address HABIT as "Boss" rather than "Sir". * #20 was of Italian descent. This initially made him the butt of many pasta-related jokes. * #20 was one of only two Rabbits to deliberately anger Rabbit #00 (the other being Rabbit #164). Gallery 60TrialOneLeader.png|Trial One: choice for division Leader. 60TrialOneRunt.png|Trial One: choice for division Runt. Category:Rabbits